


Operation: Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa agrees to help Iwaizumi get the attention of his crush only to find out he was Iwaizumi’s crush all along.





	Operation: Boyfriend

_"Iwa-chan, of course I'll help you. You're my best friend after all."_

Those were the words that started it all.

_Operation: Boyfriend._

Iwaizumi had been crushing on one of his classmates and when Oikawa found out, he made it his mission to be Iwaizumi's official matchmaker despite his protests.

After all, the only thing Oikawa was good at was volleyball.

The first week, Iwaizumi was already regretting telling his best friend about his crush.

_"Iwa-chan, you're a bit bland," Oikawa frowned. "If you want your crush to notice you then shouldn't you change up your look?"_

_Iwaizumi smacked the back of Oikawa's head._

_"Ow! That hurt."_

_"Serves you right, trashykawa."_

The next week wasn't any better.

"Iwa-chan, you're not making any progress," Oikawa whined. "How am I supposed to help you when you don't cooperate with my plans?"

"It's not like your much help anyway," the angry ace muttered.

Oikawa suddenly frowned and sulked to himself. He no longer liked the thought of his best friend going out with someone else. It had always been just the two of them.

“On second thought, Iwa-chan, I don’t think I can help you anymore. I should be taking better care of the team,” he said with a bright smile, trying to be convincing.

Iwaizumi looked at him weirdly before shrugging.

“Why are you saying that as if I asked you to help me from the beginning?”

Oikawa just awkwardly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck before turning back towards the front of the class.

This time, he planned a new operation.

_Operation: spy on Iwa-chan after school._

On Wednesday, Oikawa set the plan perfectly. He would claim to stay behind to help clean up the gym only to follow Iwaizumi and see if he met up with anybody.

What he didn’t expect was for Iwaizumi to offer to help.

“I’ll be right back,” Iwaizumi said, “I forgot I had to give this back.”

In his hand was a notebook, most likely notes from a classmate. Oikawa frowned to himself. Why didn’t he ask me for notes?

Quietly following behind Iwaizumi as he walked down the hallway, he quickly hid around the corner as Iwaizumi finally approached someone.

Oikawa’s vision was suddenly blocked by the band crossing in front of him. He huffed, trying to use his height as an advantage.

“What are you doing, idiot?” Iwaizumi asked as he came up behind Oikawa, causing him to jump. “I thought we were cleaning the gym.”

“Oh, Iwa-chan! I was just looking for... one of the volleyballs. I thought I saw it roll this way,” Oikawa said, pretending to look around as Iwaizumi looked at him suspiciously. Nervous under his glare, Oikawa awkwardly chuckled. “Looks like it’s not over here. Let’s go back to the gym.”

Iwaizumi just nodded and silently followed beside his best friend, a small, content smile on his face.

Once the two arrived back at the gym, they began cleaning the floor and organizing the nets. It was quiet, but it was comfortable silence.

The gym usually would’ve been filled with Oikawa’s rambling or him humming some random song, but there were a million thoughts filling his head to the point he was too afraid to speak in case he accidentally let one of his thoughts slip.

“Looks like that’s it,” Iwaizumi said, dusting off his hands. “Ready to go?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah,” Oikawa mumbled, still preoccupied by his thoughts.

The two exited the gym, Iwaizumi making sure it was locked before they made their way home.

Once again, the atmosphere was silent. It was unusual and it made Iwaizumi worry. _Was something wrong? Was I a bit harsh on him today?_

As they arrived in front of Iwaizumi’s house, he was hesitant to ask if the setter was okay.

“Oi--"

“Iwaizumi,” Oikawa suddenly said as he looked at the ground, surprising Iwaizumi not only because he called him by his full last name, but because of his serious tone. “Iwaizumi... don’t see anyone else.”

“Huh?”

“What type of person is he?”

Finally getting what Oikawa was talking about, he scoffed.

“Idiot,” Iwaizumi began, “you’re the one I like.”

Oikawa suddenly looked up, surprised. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

“Iwa-chan...”

Iwaizumi suddenly blushed, turning his head away from his crush’s view.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa teased, “why didn’t you tell me earlier. **We could’ve went on a date!** ”

“Shut up. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that, Iwaizumi quick entered his house, leaving an ecstatic Oikawa at his door.

The awkward, silent atmosphere was suddenly lifted as Oikawa happily hummed his way back home, ready to plan their first date.


End file.
